Estações
by Floree Neveu
Summary: Baseado no filme OUTONO EM NOVA YORK.


Prolongo

"O que eu achei dela assim que a vi? Besteira eu falar. Foi a mesma coisa que olhar qualquer pessoa. Não vi diferença alguma.

Quando comecei a notá-la um pouco mais? Um pouco mesmo, por que creio que mesmo sendo quando dei uma atenção a mais a ela nem em importei com sua presença.

Bom, de qualquer forma isso foi no outono. Eu me lembro que foi nessa estação pois eu teria um encontro junto com todos os ministros das mais diversas partes do Reino Unido. Todos de extrema importância.

Ok. Onde ela entra nisso já que não passava de uma sonhadora boba e pobre? Já chego lá.

Eu precisava arrumar minhas roupas, precisava de alguém que entendesse do assunto. Ela não era tão conhecida assim para eu chamar logo ela. Mas vai saber lá por que aceitei isso. Confesso: não fui eu quem a escolheu.

Para falar um pouco mais de mim, vou começar com a minha qualidade que mais marcou minha juventude. É qualidade, pois eu a vejo assim. Eu era um tanto...conquistador. Sempre fui cercado por várias mulheres, todas lindas. Eu era um cara que atraia mulheres lindas. Afinal, eu sou perfeito. Modéstia a parte, claro.

O céu naquela tarde estava realmente indicando uma chuva..."

**Mais do que roupas**

**"O amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece" ( Willian Shakespeare)**

Como assim não posso ir sozinho?

Simples, não pode. Todos vão estar acompanhados, você sendo quem é deve ir acompanhado.

Draco revirou seus olhos em tédio e raiva. Odiava desde sempre ter de obedecer a uma coisa da qual não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer.

E estava sendo obrigado, naquele exato momento, em achar uma companhia para um jantar. Era um jantar formal, tá, ele sabia disso. Mas por que precisava levar uma companhia?

Outro. – Eduard Tayf disse ao garçom. E mais wisky era despejado em seu copo.

Não faço idéia de como vou arrumar uma boa companhia em menos de vinte e quatro horas. – o loiro disse, visivelmente flertando com uma linda morena do sexo oposto no outro lado do bar.

Verdade? – Eduard disse, notando o flerte.

Não que eu não conheça muitas mulheres. – comentou um tanto humilde – Todas interessantíssimas.

Sei... – o moreno de olhos claros parecia entediado com aquela falta de humildade do amigo, mas já havia se acostumado.

Mas já em enjoei de todas elas... – Malfoy resmungou, sacudindo os ombros.

Pois trate de desenjoar, Malfoy. Essa conferencia – Eduard jogou alguns galeões em cima da mesa – é de extrema importância. Mais tarde a gente se fala.

Não faço idéia de quem levar. – resmungou por fim. Eduard pegou a revista que estava lendo e jogou-a em cima do amigo.

Dê uma olhada nas roupas dessa revista.

Mais tarde talvez...

O jantar é amanha, Malfoy. Você além de não ter companhia não tem uma roupa. É melhor fazer isso logo. Até mais.

Ele não queria mesmo olhar aquela revista agora. Havia mais uma de suas presas no outro canto do bar. Ele sabia que ela estava louca para ser abatidapor ele.

* * *

Você mantém contato comigo, Draco?

Claro, claro que sim. – a voz dele soava morna, fazendo suas palavras darem mais certeza.

Ok. Eu adorei a noite.

Draco não respondeu, apenas a beijou. Não era uma cena diferente, aquilo já havia acontecido tantas vezes que já era quase uma rotina.

Ele iria procurar ela novamente? Não. Ela era só mais uma.

Senhor? - a voz do elfo ecoou pelas paredes do escritório de Draco.

Ahn?

Tem uma mulher lá embaixo lhe esperando. Mando ela subir?

"Mulher? Será que Anne não se tocou que não quero mais nada com ela?"

Escute, Kitty – Draco começou, largando a pena sobre o pergaminho. – Essa mulher já esteve aqui antes?

Não, senhor. Kitty nunca a viu aqui antes, senhor, Kitty tem certeza.

E por que tem tanta certeza? – ele nunca confiava naqueles elfos burros.

Ela tem cabelo diferente. Cabelo que parece sangue, senhor, Kitty viu, viu sim.

"Anne não é... Não me admira ele nunca ter visto uma ruiva aqui, elas não me atraem em nada"

Mande-a subir, Kitty. Já!

Assim que o elfo saiu uma coruja bicou a janela, chamando a atenção de Draco.

"Eduard..." Draco constatou vendo a coruja parda.

A coruja entrou graciosamente pela janela, estendeu sua pata onde Draco viu um pequeno rolinho com um papel.

_"Eu sabia que não arrumaria a roupa, Draco. Considere-se um cara de sorte. Já arrumei tudo. Ah, ela é ruiva, só pra garantir que você não vai fazer mais uma menininha ingênua de presa."_

Foi...

Licença. – Draco ouviu uma voz atrás de si e virou-se.

Draco então percebeu por que ela era tão diferente das outras.

Os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros e até um pouco mais, eram lisos e brilhantes e chamavam muito a atenção.

Você deve ser...?

Virginia. Virginia Weasley. – ela disse, um pouco atrapalhada tentando afastar algumas gotas de chuva da capa. Frustada preferiu elaborar um feitiço rápido.

Hum. Ok, exatamente o que...

Ah, sua roupa. Eu a trouxe. Claro que não deu para ficar perfeito, não é mesmo? Menos de um dia de prazo. Mas eu acho que ficou bom, acho não, ficou bom. Vai combinar com você, é, vai sim, seu amigo me ajudou nos detalhes.

Espera. – Draco disse um pouco mais alto que ela. Parecia que ela estava enfeitiçada para falar e falar sem parar.

O que? – ela pareceu assustada por ter sido interrompida.

Ahn, bom, esta aqui para...

Ah! – Ela de repente pareceu muito mais entusiasmada. Draco não sabia dizer se isso era capaz. - E eu trouxe o vestido também. Sua companhia vai adorá-lo.

Companhia?

É, oras! Para o jantar! – ela tinha alguma coisa que ele não gostava. Claro, entre várias outras coisas.

Novo barulho na janela. "De novo!" Draco abriu-a novamente, pegou o bilhete da coruja e soltou-a.

_"Havia me esquecido. Ela é sua companhia"._

"Merda! Ele deve estar ficando louco! Essa garota não tem nada a ver comigo!", refletindo sobre o que havia pensado o loiro se tocou. "É esse o plano".

Quer experimentar agora? – a voz dela o trouxe de volta a realidade.

Ahn?

A roupa. Quer experimentá-la?

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Ele nem precisava se preocupar em pensar em como fazer para convidá-la para ser sua acompanhante. Ele era um verdadeiro mestre naquilo.

Bom – deu seu melhor tom de desapontamento – acho que não vou precisar mais do vestido... – o sorriso ingênuo no rosto da ruiva desapareceu. – Ela acabou de me mandar essa coruja, me avisando que não vai poder mais me acompanhar.

"Não acredito que ela não vai cair nessa" Draco pensou, ela estava demorando muito para responder ou demonstrar qualquer reação.

Bem.. – ela pareceu um pouco insegura ao dizer aquilo. – se você quiser...

O que? – ele realmente era um ator. Iria enganá-la direitinho, como todas as outras e se tivesse sorte iria conseguir algo mais no final da noite.

Claro se você não se importar, eu...

Você iria a esse jantar comigo? – Draco perguntou. Já era, ela já havia caído.

Se você não se importa, Malfoy.

Aquele jeito de chamá-lo. Ele já havia escutado alguém chamá-lo assim, com aquela voz. Hogwarts. Sonserina. Sardas e cabelos ruivos. "Weasley".

Você sabe que o jantar é hoje, não sabe? – Draco perguntou, adiantando-se em pegar uma bolsa preta que estava aos pés dela. – Esse é o meu terno?

Sim. – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu que escolhi, espero que goste.

Certo. – Draco examinou a loja. "Sendo uma Weasley ela tem um mínimo senso de gosto" – E nessa esta o vestido? – disse apontando para o embrulho que ela segurava.

Sim. Onde eu deixo ele?

Como assim? O jantar é hoje à noite, e já é – ele conferiu o relógio de pulso – 19:30. Acho melhor começar a se arrumar desde já.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Céus, ele odiava aquilo. Eduard havia se superado na função de arrumar uma garota que não despertava nada nele.

Kitty. – Draco chamou paciente. – Kitty! Kitty!

Ei! – Weasley gritou – Ela já deve ter ouvido! Deve estar a caminho.

Como você sabe?

Ela só não deve ter respondido. Creio que ela não tem direito para gritar pela casa, ou tem?

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas a elfo entrou pela porta, enxugando as mãos ossudas no avental.

Weasley lançou um olhar furtivo na direção de Draco.

Kitty, leve a Srta. Weasley para o quarto de visitas. E ajude-a se for preciso.

Sim, senhor, Kitty leva. – a elfo olhou com ternura para Virginia – venha com Kitty, Srta. Weasley.

Depois a leve para o salão principal, Kitty. Weasley. – Draco chamou-a antes que ela saísse de vez de suas vistas – me espere lá.

A garota mordeu mais uma vez os lábios e saiu.

* * *

Kitty! – Draco gritou aos pés da escada. Já estava esperando o elfo e a garota a mais de meia hora.

O elfo surgiu no inicio da escada. Era estranho, mas ele parecia feliz.

O elfo desceu primeiro, apressado, saindo do salão com rapidez.

Bem, - Draco ouviu a voz da garota no inicio da escada. – Não sei se em mim ficou tão bonito como ficaria na sua companhia.

Draco revirou os olhos "Se ela ao menos existisse".

Weasley desceu as escadas. O vestido era branco, acentuava os seios dela e modelava sua cintura. Havia também detalhes brilhantes na sua composição. Draco não sabia definir muito bem, só sabia que ela estava linda.

Os cabelos presos em um coque, algumas mexes caindo sobre o rosto corado.

E então? – Draco mal havia notado que ela estava já ao seu lado.

E então o que?

Ficou bom?

É. – respondeu simplesmente. Ele nem notou a cara desapontada dela. – Vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar.

* * *

Malfoy!

Espera um pouco aqui, Weasley. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, indo em direção ao amigo.

Parabéns, Eduard.

Me superei não é mesmo? – Eduard riu com gosto – Foi só para garantir que você não tentaria nada com a coitada, Draco. Já deu para notar o quanto ela é ingênua, certo?

E como. – o loiro experimentou um pouco de sua champagne enquanto adimirava-a conversando com uma outra mulher.

Mas convenhamos – Eduard completou, se servindo de mais bebida. – Ela não ficou nada mal com essa roupa.

Com roupas com preço de cidades quem não ficaria?

* * *

Quantos irmãos você disse? – Draco perguntou, se reencostando sobre a mureta da ponte. Draco e Gina haviam se afastado um pouco dos demais convidados.

Ah, esquece. São muitos. – ela disse rindo.

Seis? Seis irmãos? Coitado dos seus namorados.

Draco não soube definir se havia sido seu comentário a namorados ou se era frio que ela estava sentindo, mas as bochechas dela se coloriram de vermelho.

Eu nunca tive um namorado. – ela disse, meio tímida.

Verdade? – Draco se surpreendeu mesmo com aquilo. Weasley apenas concordou com a cabeça.

O silencio pairou um minuto sobre eles. Era difícil lhe dar com ela na opinião de Draco. Ela era diferente de todas as demais garotas. Se ao invés da Weasley ele estivesse com qualquer outra mulher, provavelmente já estaria tendo mais ação.

Não entendo. – Draco disse, quebrando o silencio.

O que? – Gina virou seu rosto para ele. O reflexo da lua refletindo no rio.

Como nunca reparei em você nos tempos da escola.

Ah, eu sei por que... – a ruiva respondeu, com um pouquinho de severidade. – Você se preocupava demais em esnobar minha família. – Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Eles eram pobres e mortos de fome, não estava mentindo, oras. Mas se continuassem com aquele assunto não teria chance alguma para uma noite mais animada.

Isso não importa mais. – ele disse normalmente, virando de costas para o murinho do rio – Eu era um tanto...

Metido? Esnobe? Babaca? – ela ofereceu.

Ainda bem que coloquei no passado. – Draco aproximou-se mais dela.

É. Mas como você se classifica agora? Um pouquinho menos de tudo isso?

Depende. – Draco disse, afastando uma das mexas do rosto dela.

Depende? Não esperava essa resposta. – ela disse sorrindo, sem deixar de avermelhar as bochechas.

Eu não sou tão previsível assim. – a ruiva riu com aquele comentário. – Você acha que sou previsível?

Oras, o que você poderia fazer de tão imprevisível? – Virginia perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Draco se aproximou mais dela. Os lábios próximos. E de repente a musica ao fundo desapareceu e tudo o que ela ouvia era a respiração de ambos. Cada vez mais ofegantes.

Previsível? – ele perguntou, os lábios ainda próximos ao dela.

Ela nem sentiu necessidade de respondê-lo.

* * *

N/A: Não sei se vai ser 98 igual a idéia original, ok? 


End file.
